The present disclosure relates to a network system and a method for controlling the same.
In general, electrical appliances provided in homes include washers, refrigerators, cookers, cleaners, etc. With the development of communication technology, a plurality of electrical appliances provided in a home can be connected to a network.
In addition, a user can monitor operating statuses of the plurality of electrical appliances connected to the network or control an operation of each of the plurality of electrical appliances by using a predetermined terminal even outdoors. As a network system of electrical appliances is implemented, IT technology is added to a home environment, so that it is possible to build a smart home that enables users to live a convenient life.
The present applicant has filed an application (hereinafter, referred to as a prior art) related to such smart home technology.
1. Application number (filing date) of prior art: 10-2003-0093196 (Dec. 18, 2003)
2. Title of disclosure: Method for controlling smart washer using the home network
Meanwhile, when a user desires to purchase an electrical appliance, power consumption or electric charges of the electric appliance occupies a considerable weight. In this case, the power-saving performance of the electrical appliance is important. However, it is also important whether a device capable of efficiently managing power used in homes is provided in the electrical appliance.
Particularly, there is required a device or method for providing an effective countermeasure when a signal for power saving, i.e., a demand response (DR) signal is received from an energy supplier due to a crisis of power supply.
However, according to the above-described prior art, it is limited to save power while minimizing user's inconvenience in response to the DR signal.